El cajón, tú cajón
by Derik-castle
Summary: Esto es lo que se me ocurrió después de ver el capitulo 5x14. Espero que les guste


**EL CAJON, TU CAJON**

_-Seguro que mi regalo no supera al tuyo.-_

Creo que al final si fue sí, mi regalo supero al suyo, pero ahora es lo que menos me importa, ya todo había pasado. Lo admito tenía miedo, miedo a que no le gustara, miedo a que no fuera suficiente, miedo a que el me superara. A pesar de que me mostraba tan segura frente a él, que mi regalo era perfecto, que simplemente no podía competir contra eso, así sea el regalo más caro del mundo, me sentía insegura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esos miedos tienen que estar dentro de mí? ¿Por qué a pesar de tanto tiempo me sigo sintiendo insegura? No lo se, pero de algo estoy segura es que no los puedo controlar, y si así fuera, yo no podría hacerlo, pues, siempre me dejo llevar por esos miedos, lo se, afuera, frente todo el mundo, me hago ver fuerte, segura de mi misma, de lo que hago, pero lo que no saben es que en el fondo soy todo lo contrario.

_-¿Sabes porque te elegí como Nikki Heat? Porque eres alta.-_

"Para todos mis amigos del precinto y la extraordinaria Kate Beckett" –RC

-La mayoría cuando chocan contra un muro abandonan. Tú no, tú no cedes, tú nunca te rindes y eso te hace extraordinaria.-

En ese momento miles de recuerdos inundaron mi mente.

_-No fue mi padre, fue mi madre, hace 10 años llegamos a casa y Raglan nos estaba esperando, la habían asesinado.-_

_-¿Eso es lo que somos?-_

_-¿Sabes que? Nos hemos besado, y nunca hablamos de eso, estuvimos a punto de morir en los brazos del otro, y nunca hablamos de eso, así que no, no sé que somos.-_

_-¡Kate! Quédate conmigo, por favor, Kate mírame…-_

_-¿Recuerdas?-_

_-No, solo veo todo negro.-_

_-He mentido… lo recuerdo todo, el día que me dispararon.-_

_-Necesito derrumbar este muro y quiero que estés ahí cuando lo haga.-_

_-No sabía que seguías llendo al psicólogo.-_

_-¿Te acuerdas del muro del que te hable? Estoy a punto de derrumbarlo.-_

_-Y cuando lo hagas, espero estar ahí.-_

_-Yo también.-_

_-Kate, debes parar esto.-_

_-Estoy bien, tengo todo bajo control.-_

_-¡¿Cómo demonios me has hecho esto?!-_

_-Por qué Te amo… Pero, ya lo sabías ¿No? Desde hace un año-_

_-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Me sacas a reducir esto justo ahora, cuando me has dicho que me has traicionado.-_

_-Kate, escúchame.-_

_-¡¿Por qué debería escucharte?! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a creer algo que tú me digas?.-_

_-¿Cómo puedes se tan…? ¡Por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! Durante cuatro años, he estado aquí. Cuatro años esperando que abrieras los ojos y vieras que estoy justo aquí… que soy más que un compañero. Cada mañana te traigo una taza de café, solo para ver una sonrisa en tu cara, por que creo que eres la más notable, enloquecedora, desafiante y frustrante persona que jamás he conocido. Te amo, Kate…-_

_-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, pero yo no me voy a quedar a observarte como la desperdicias…. He terminado.-_

_-¡Castle! ¡Castle!-_

_-Dimito-_

_-Beckett ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-A ti, solo te quiero a ti.-_

_-Espera ¿Tu madre y Alexis lo saben?-_

_-Para que conste que yo no iba a dormir con ella.-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que esperarías afuera.-_

_-Lo se, pero pensé que seria divertido contar los segundos que faltan contigo.-_

_-Tienes que creerme, Tyson estuvo aquí.-_

_-Lo se-_

_-¿Confías en mí?-_

_-Nunca deje de hacerlo.-_

_-Pensé que tenías buenos gustos, detective, pero ¿Nebula 9?-_

_-Quiero que vean lo que yo veo en ti.-_

_-Tranquila estaré bien.-_

_-Pensé que te había perdido.-_

_-No, no, nunca, nunca…-_

_-Creo que ha llegado la hora de hacer nuevas tradiciones.-_

_-Yo también.-_

_-Siempre que le preguntaba como se sentía respecto a lo de su padre, me ponía su sonrisa y contaba un chiste.-_

_-Un padre daría cualquier cosa por su hija.-_

_-Kate ¿Estas segura? ¿Qué harás cuando te vea venir?-_

_-Dime que no me compraste una espada laser, para nuestro primer día de San valentina.-_

_-No, tú solo confía en mí.-_

Sonreí al recordar lo que me había dicho la mañana del día anterior.

Cuando me dijo que me quería dar una sorpresa, metiendo mi regalo en mi chaqueta y que en lugar de meterlo en el mio, lo había metido al de Gates, me preocupe, y una vez mas el miedo me volvió a invadir.

_-¿Por qué tú y Gates tenían que tener chaquetas parecidas?-_

Es miedo aumento cuando vimos que mi regalo ya no estaba en su chaqueta.

Después de descubrir que Ashley había asesinado a Hannah, pensamos que Gates no quería hablar del asunto del regalo que apareció en su chaqueta, eso me tranquilizo, pero no duro mucho, ya que enseguida Gates llamo a Castle a su despacho. Yo pude observar como Castle ya daba por hecho que Gates ya daba por hecho que nos habían descubierto, pero después, esa sonrisa, esa que innumerable de veces me había tranquilizado, apareció en su rostro y de inmediato supe, que no tenía nada por que preocuparme.

Cuando el salido del despecho, enseguida de Gates. Nos fuimos a mi departamento, no servimos una copa de vino y el empezó a decirme lo que Gates le había dicho unos minutos antes; lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, no me lo podía creer ¿Enserio Gates no se dio cuenta? Ella es muy lista como para no hacerlo, no se por qué, pero algo me dice que ella ya sabe lo nuestro, la pregunta es ¿Porqué se mantiene callado?¿Porqué hace como si no supiera nada? ¿Por qué sigue permitiendo que Castle siga en comisaria? No lo se, no tengo respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas, pero me alegra que sea así, no sé que haría sin Castle a mi lado casi todo el tiempo, aunque a veces llega a ser algo fastidioso.

_-Te comprare algo, incluso más hermoso tratare de no dárselo a otra mujer primero-_

_-Esta bien._

_-Lo que me recuerda ¿Qué me has comprado?-_

_-Ábrelo.-_

_El abrió el cajón e intento encontrar su regalo dentro del cajón._

_-Creo que esta en el otro cajón.-_

_-Es el cajón-_

_Su cara, me indico que no entendió.[/i]_

_-Es tu cajón.-_

_Por Dios… al ver su cara sentí miedo, si... como siempre, era nuestro primer día de San Valentín como pareja y no quería decepcionarlo._

_-Sé que no es una espada laser pero…_

_-Es perfecto…-_

_-Feliz día de San Valentín.-_

En ese momento siento que sus brazos me rodean, provocando que me saque de mis pensamientos.

-¿En que pensabas detective?-

Me susurra en mi oído, cosa que hace que me recorra un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo sigo sintiendo esto? Aun no termino por acostumbrarme, y creo que nunca lograre hacerlo.

-mmm… en nada.-

-Mentirosa, si no estuvieras ensimismada en tus pensamientos, ya te hubieras desesperado de esperarme.-

Lo miro extrañada, no tardo en acordarme lo que le dije hace unos minutos antes.

_-Ahora…quítate la ropa, ponla en el cajón y te espero en la cama.-_

-Estaba…. Estaba pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado.- Digo finalmente

-¿Así?-

-Aja…- Me giro completamente, quedando así frente a él, lo miro… y me extraña que no se haya quitado la camisa, cuando lo deje estaba en ello…

-No puedo.- Me dice de repente.

¿Qué no puede? ¿No puede aceptar el cajón, su cajón? Ahora si que me he puesto nerviosa… Por Dios, me esta matando, ¿Qué no puede? ¿Por qué no me dice nada?

-No puedo.- Vuelve a repetir, pero esta vez levanta su mano señalándome su manga, es ahí cuando comprendo.

-Deja lo hago yo.- Entonces me dedique a liberar su muñeca.-Listo, ya esta.-

-Gracias, pensé que nunca se zafaría.- Me dijo dándome un beso.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento conté con la posibilidad que no te iba a gustar.- Le dije mirándole a sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el mar en los cuales siempre me pierdo.

-No, tu regalo no podía ser más perfecto, esto es tan importante para ti y por eso para mi también, por que todo lo que tenga por nombre Katherine Beckett me importa.- Me dijo abrazándome.  
Nos quedamos minutos así, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía, no era necesario las palabras, pues con la mirada lo decíamos todo.

-Al dejarte un espacio en mi casa, significa mucho para mi, jamás lo había hecho con ninguno de mis novios anteriores, pero tu… tu eres diferente Rick, eso… eso solo es una muestra simbólica, te estoy abriendo mi corazón, te has ganado ese espacio dentro de mi, no se como lo hiciste.- Hago una pequeña pausa, para que él pueda procesar lo que le acabo de decir.- Rick, no desaparezcas de mi vida nunca, no sé que haría sin ti.

-Kate…-

-Calla, no digas nada.-

Y así lo hizo, comprendió que no necesitaba que me dijera algo, segundos después me dio una hoja doblada, lo mire extrañada.

-Léelo.-

Abrí la carta y la empecé a leer.

_"Kate:_

Mi querida musa, mi detective, hoy es un día en el que todo el mundo le llama "San Valentín" en donde, todas las parejas se la pasan todo el día juntos, en donde se dan sus regalos, eso lo hace "algo" especial, pero, nuestro caso es diferente, es nuestro PRIMER día de San Valentín como pareja, juntos.

No acostumbraba a festejar este día, pues, pienso que no se necesita un día como este para demostrarle a tu pareja que la quieres, o regalarle algo, o pasar tiempo con ella, para eso hay 365 días del año para hacerlo, pero desde hace 5 años lo celebro, era una escusa perfecta para regalarte algo o invitarte a cenar y pasar tiempo contigo y lo disfrutaba, como amigos, y ahora… ahora me has dado la oportunidad de que este día se haga doblemente especial, por que te tengo conmigo, por que estamos juntos.

Tu has cambiado todo, desde que te conocí, pusiste mi mundo patas arriba, jamás en toda mi vida había conocido una mujer como tú. Debo admitirlo, al principio me atraías por lo físico, eres una mujer hermosa, pero después, empecé a conocerte, empezaste a abrirte a mí, y me fui enamorando de ti, no se cando ni como pero me atrapaste, detective. Por ti siento cosas que jamás en toda mi vida había sentido con otra persona, despiertas un sentimiento en mí, que me asusta y me preocupa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo. Kate ¿A caso eres bruja o algo por el estilo? Me has hechizado, hipnotizado, y si algo te llegará a pasar mi mundo se haría pedazos.

Eres unas de las mujeres más importante de mi vida, junto con mi madre y Alexis, eres mi vida.

Sé que ya no he dicho esas dos palabras mágicas desde hace tiempo, pero creo que te lo he demostrado.

Richard Castle"

Termino de leer la carta, la doblo y lo miro.

-Castle… quiero oírlas… quiero oír esas dos palabras mágicas.-

-Te quiero.-

Cuantas veces he deseado que volviera a decirme esas palabras que tanto significan para mí, no recuerdo haber oído salir de su boca un "Te quiero" en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, sé que lo ha querido hacer, pero me da mi espacio, sabe que aun no estoy preparada para contestarle de la misma manera.

Me acerco a él para poder besar sus dulces labios.

-Siempre.- Le respondí.


End file.
